Help me, I am sick
by JustBeMAD
Summary: Jason sur Eric. Eric sur Jason. Jason sur Eric et Eric sur Jason... Et merde... Je crois que je deviens barge.
1. Chapter 1 : What's wrong with me?

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Oyé, oyé chers lecteurs, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction sur le coupling Jason x Eric. Bien évidemment que tout homophobe passe chemin et... pour les personnes un peu plus jeunes, je tiens à avertir que certains propos sont assez... vulgaires, donc âmes sensibles veuillez passer chemin également. Mais à ceux qui ne se situent dans aucunes de ces catégories, je leur souhaite une agréable lecture, et me souhaite le droit de récupérer vos avis après passage de vos petits yeux ? -okimaggle- Passons. Bonne lecture. [Mais laissez quand même une petite review au passage, ça me ferait vraiment grandement plaisir. ;o; -femmechiante-]

**CHAPITRE 1: **_What's wrong with me?_

Du calme, respire, respire. Non, n'ouvre pas t'es yeux, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit bordel ! Respire. Et merde. Ouvre un œil. Non. Tu sais que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Admets-le. Ne te mens pas. Tu sais que cette personne est toujours là. Je sens sa respiration contre ma poitrine et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien putain. Non, non. Ne pense pas à ça. Tu débloques ou quoi ? J'ouvre un œil c'est décidé. Non. Plisse des yeux, plisse des yeux. Ne les ouvre pas. Les ouvrir confirmerait la nuit que tu as passé avec elle, enfin… lui. Chut. Arrête de penser ! Jason Stackhouse, le roi de la chatte, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tais-toi. Ne pense plus. Fais-le mort. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Merde. Dors. Dors. Fais semblant au moins. Ne le réveille pas. Je veux pas le voir. Je veux pas m'expliquer avec lui, prendre le petit dej' comme si tout était de ce qu'il y a de plus normal. PARCE QUE RIEN DE TOUT CA N'EST NORMAL.

Du calme, respire, respire. Je dois être malade. On m'a drogué. Je suis sûr. Remémore-toi ce qu'il s'est passé en détaille avant... avant de t'être retrouvé dans ses putains de bras. Chut, du calme. Réfléchis. T'étais au Merlotte, comme d'habitude. T'as pris un verre… Un verre de quoi ? Réfléchis, réfléchis... C'était un verre de coca. Et merde t'as aucune excuse. Si. Enfin, non. T'étais pas bourré. Il m'a hypnotisé. Oui, c'est ça, il m'a fait du charme l'enfoiré ! Je le pousse. Oui, je le pousse. Allez, fais glisser tes mains sur sa poitrine, oui Jason, comme ça… Putain mais à quoi tu penses ? Dégage-le de là bordel. Un frisson. Il le ressent. Il grogne. Ne le réveille pas… Si réveille-le. Non. Il est quelle heure ? Glisse ton regard sur ta montre. 4h du mat'. L'aube approche. Réveille-le. Non, qu'il grille l'enfoiré ! Putain Jason, t'as quoi dans la tronche ?

Merde ! Nos regards se sont croisés. Il ne dort pas. Referme-les yeux. Trop tard. C'est lui qui m'a grillé. Fais-le mort. Mais putain ta gueule du con. Prends du courage dans ta bite et affronte-le comme un homme. Allez !

Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ses mains dans mes cheveux… Il veut crever ou quoi ? Chut, respire, respire. Mon dieu… Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse. Je sens ses crocs putain…

« -Mords-moi. »

Jason, t'es un gros malade. Plisse des yeux, plisse des yeux. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ses doigts se baladent sur mon torse… Je ressens un second frisson. Mon ventre se contracte. Mon cœur bat à la chamade... ATTENDS, C'EST QUOI CA ? Son… Son membre se durcit… MAIS PUTAIN, C'EST TROP DEGUEULASSE !

« - Dégage bordel ! » J'hurle. Je le pousse. Il tombe. Se relève aussi vite que la lumière. Me regarde en secouant la tête, avec son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il se frotte la tête. Je le contemple, sans un mot. Impossible de prononcer un seul son. Ma gorge est serrée. Il me regarde fixement, droit dans les yeux. Se rhabille lentement en enfilant son boxer. J'peux pas voir ça. Ca confirme tout ce qu'on a fait putain. Si, regarde. Imprime les formes de son corps dans ta mémoire. Cette nuit-là ne se reproduira pas. Profite. Observe-le dans tous ses recoins les traits de son visage si apaisés, son cou, ses biceps, ses jambes… Arrête ça. Arrête de le regarder. Je… J'peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'emporte. Je contrôle plus mes gestes. La lampe près du canapé est tombée. Lève-toi. Rhabille-toi. Fais comme lui. Ne parle pas. Ignore-le. Comment l'ignorer ? T'es con ou quoi ? Détourne le regard. Ne croise pas ses yeux.

« - Calme-toi Stackhouse. » dit-il de sa voix suave, tout en fermant la fermeture de son pantalon.

« - Facile de se calmer enfoiré ! Tu m'as hypnotisé, avoue ! »

Il rit. Comment ose-t-il ?

« - Mh, et si je te disais que je n'en ai pas eu la peine, tu ne me croirais pas. Je te laisse donc imaginer ce que tu veux, si ça peut te soulager. En tout cas, sache que cette nuit…

- Ta gueule putain ! Et puis, barre-toi de chez moi. Je t'ordonne de partir ! »

Sans rien dire, il se volatilisa. C'est calme. Il y a comme un vide là. Il faut que je m'asseye. C'est ça, prends ta tête entre tes mains. Ferme-les yeux. Ne pense plus.

J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai mal partout d'ailleurs, mais j'ai vraiment mal au bide. Faut que j'aille voir un toubib. Je te jure que je vais le niquer ce sale vampire ! Putain de merde, je l'ai déjà niqué.

Sa chemise. Il a oublié sa chemise. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu la prends comme ça ? Pourquoi tu te mets à humer son parfum ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est ça, jette-la parterre. Là où il l'a laissé tomber hier.

De l'aide. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je deviens taré. Un seul moyen pour remédier à tout ça mon vieux. Ce soir, t'iras au bar après le chantier. Puis tu boufferas de la chatte, comme d'hab. T'oublieras ce truc-là, et tout ira mieux.

Comme prévu, me voilà au Merlotte. Il est 19 h. Commande-toi… Un verre de Perrier. Tiens, y a Tara. Tu te fais servir. Tu sirotes ta boisson tranquillement au comptoir. Seul. Tu mattes les nanas. Putain, aucunes de potable. Enfin, aucune qui ne t'attire. Tant pis. Tu prendras celle qui a le plus de nichons. Inspection des courbes. Ah, là, y en a une qui te fait de l'œil. Souris-lui. Montre que t'es open. T'es le roi de la drague à Bon Temps mon vieux. T'as qu'à appliquer ce que tu pratiques depuis toujours. Mais y a un truc qui cloche : ma queue ne ressent rien. Bois une gorgée. Ça va venir. Pas de soucis. Tiens, le bruit de la porte. Quelqu'un entre. Si ça se trouve, c'est une femme comme t'en as jamais vu. Allez, prends l'effort de te retourner et observe.

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus éclatants, son regard est tressaillant et son sourire me fait tomber. Et puis sa poitrine… Elle n'a pas de poitrine bordel ! Regarde, regarde mieux. Putain. Ferme les yeux. Retourne-toi. C'est Eric. Il s'approche de moi… Je crois que c'est reparti.


	2. Chapter 2 : I know why I am ill

**Help me, I am sick.**

**CHAPITRE 2: **_I know why I am ill_

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà donc le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, un petit commentaire me ferait bien plaisir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de nouveau, une agréable lecture.

Il s'installe près de moi en me saluant légèrement, je l'ignore et évite son regard tout en l'observant commander son tru blood O négatif du coin de l'œil. Il pose son coude sur le comptoir avant de jouer avec sa bouteille sans vraiment me regarder. Il avait l'air d'être dans ses pensées. Son regard était dans le vide et évasif. Puis tout à coup, il prit la parole, toujours sans me regarder.

« - Ecoute Jason, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je ne t'ai pas hypnotisé hier. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais, quand je suis avec toi, je perds les pédales, je ne suis plus le même. Pam ne me reconnait plus. Je ne me reconnais plus…

- C'est normal mon vieux, t'es une grosse pédale ! Et ton coup du gentil vampire, tu me l'as fait pas. Sookie m'a pas mal parlé de toi. Et c'était pas du joli. Donc t'arrête ton cirque, et tu me lâche les pompes. Pigé ? Moi, 'chuis pas homo, alors va voir Lafayette si tu veux tirer ton coup. Mais n'approche plus tes crocs de vampires de moi. »

Il lâcha un long soupire, et se volatilisa pour la seconde fois. Une crise de panique me fit faire tomber mon verre sur le sol. Et pour la seconde fois, je ressenti ce vide en moi. Ce manque continuel que j'eu toute la journée et que je venais enfin de combler avec sa présence.

Merde, merde, merde. Je crois bien que toi aussi tu perds les pédales mon vieux. Mais la différence entre toi et lui c'est qu'il est non seulement un vampire mais une grosse pédale. Toi t'es humain, un flic, et un mec normal putain. Fais pas ta Sookie. Y a qu'elle pour être attirée par ces suceurs de sang. Et toi t'es encore moins attiré par eux que par les suceurs de bite. Respire, du calme. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait tant d'effet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune nana jusqu'à ce jour a pu me donner ce sentiment que lui me fait éprouver ?

Tiens, en parlant de loup y a Lafayette qui se ramène avec son petit tablier de cuistot. Il se dirige vers moi avec un balais à la main, et en tirant la tronche.

« - Putain Jason, tu fais chier. La prochaine fois mon poulet, c'est toi qui nettoie. Je suis pas payer pour faire la bonne mais pour faire la bouffe, compris ? »

J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse tout en le regardant nettoyer. Est-ce que je lui pose une question ou… Non, non. Enfin, allez, il ne saura pas que c'est pour moi de toute façon. Ici, tout le monde connait ma réputation de brouteur de minou.

« - Dis Lafayette ?

- Oui mon poulet ?

- Ca fait quoi… Je veux dire, comment t'as su que t'étais pédé ? »

C'est quoi son regard là ? Pourquoi il fait de gros yeux globuleux sous sa masse de crayon black ? Il pouffe de rire, non mais je rêve. Il se fout de ma tronche ou quoi ?

« - Jason chéri, c'est individuel. Plein de gay comme moi le savent dès leur adolescence en voyant dans leur lit que leur queue bande pour le joli minet de la classe et non pas pour une nana. Enfin, après, tout est relatif.

- Donc, d'après toi… Si on ne s'en est pas aperçu avant l'âge adulte, on ne peut pas le devenir ?

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais, c'est pas un virus l'homosexualité Stackhouse. Des gens s'en aperçoivent avant et d'autres après. T'es vraiment con. »

J'hausse un sourcil à sa réponse avant qu'il se mette à approcher son visage du mien tout en continuant à faire ses gros yeux dégueux.

« - Tu ne ferais pas un blocage sur Northman, mon poulet ?

- Que… Quoi ? Non, mais… Ça va pas bien ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai sniffé vos culs de pédé à 100km en vous voyant partir tous les deux dans ta bagnole de flic hier.

- Je ne suis pas h.o.m.o. » dis-je de façon serrée.

« - Si tu le dis. Bon, j'ai fini mon service. A plus trainée. »

Sur ces mots, il partit avec son petit sourire qui signifie « jesaistoutmieuxquetoutlemonde » qui a l'habitude de m'agacer sévère. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis pas attiré par ce mec. Ça me soulage déjà.

En revanche, cette… cette personne aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus si clairs et si proche du gris… cette personne si belle, si bien faite, qui me fait tant d'effet et cette même personne avec laquelle je n'ose pas admettre avoir passé la nuit avec, me trotte dans la cervelle.

Bon, le Merlotte ferme. Il est pourtant que 2h du mat'. C'est un peu l'aprèm des vampires. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Arrête tes conneries, bon dieu. Insère plutôt les clefs de ta caisse dans le truc de contact de mes deux, puis roule.

Jason, mon bon vieux moi, faut que tu te fasses une raison mon pote. T'es pas bien de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Tu t'es auto blessé enculé. T'es qu'un hypocrite et un salop. Voilà ce que t'es, donc maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Et t'arrête de penser avec ta tronche. T'as toujours pensé qu'avec ta bite, et te voilà en train de penser avec ton ciboulot. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? Il serait peut-être temps de penser avec ton cœur. Ça va être dur d'accepter le regard des autres au début. Mais, dis-toi que les mariages homos et vampiro-humain ont été acceptés, et que par ce fait, tu ne seras pas totalement stigmatisé.

Et puis, tu t'en fous du jugement des autres, bordel ! T'as toujours été jugé : « Ah ce Stackhouse, rien dans le cerveau, tout dans le physique. Ce petit est loin d'être un géni mais il se débrouille très bien avec le foot et avec les nanas. Son avenir est tracé. » Mon cul, oui ! Le foot ne m'a pas fait obtenir de bourse. A cause de ça, je bosse dans un chantier de mes fesses, et puis les nanas, je m'en branle. Plus personne ne me jugera et dictera ce que je dois être, faire ou quoi que ce soit. Je dois suivre mon propre instinct. Et mon instinct là, il me dit ce que je sais. Et ce que je sais, c'est que je suis amoureux. Et je suis amoureux de lui. De cet homme qui se nomme Eric Northman. L'être le plus merveilleux que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré, et l'être qui ne m'avait encore jamais autant torturé la caboche, et je crois que l'amour, c'est ça. On n'admet pas qu'on aime, mais à la fin, on se fait une raison, et on aime cette personne comme jamais on a aimé. On la chérit plus qu'on se chérit. On lui donne tout et on lui fait passer tout avant notre propre personne. C'est ça « _aimer »_.


End file.
